Tan Obvio, Y Tan Pathetiko
by zero-0017
Summary: Aunque Sakura tiene lo que siempre deseo incluyendo a Sasuke como esposo , las cosas no van bien en su matrimonio, y una visita inesperada de Naruto le hace ver la realidad de su situación... ¿Por que de repente veía a su huésped con otros ojos?...Aunque no todo termina como se espera...
1. Soy Pathetika

_**Una historia algo mas "madura" de las demás que he creado, bien yo soy adulta así que un cambiecito me viene bien... :) También es del punto de vista de un personaje del que nunca me imagine escribir, espero les agrade y le den una oportunidad a esta historia, ojala se apiaden de mi y me dejen por lo menos un review...**_

_**Sin mas les dejo leer...**_

* * *

_**Tan Obvio, Y Tan Pathetiko**_

_**1. SOY PATHETIKA**_

_**-¿Por qué no empezar por el principio?-**_

Sombras. Rimel. Labial.

Primero constate que todo estaba perfectamente combinado, mi reflejo en el espejo me lo aseguraba. Le di un retoque a mis labios y cepille por ultimo mi cabello. Ya estaba bastante mas corto, su color rojizo pálido casi rosa estaba igual, pero reduje su largo bruscamente para hacer un cambio que el notara. ¿Crees que ni siquiera le importo?

Me daban ganas de llorar, pero eso correría el delineado de mis ojos, me gustaba ver el efecto que este causaba, hacia que mis pupilas color verde aguamarina resaltara, ¿pero por que el no se daba cuenta de eso?

Ajuste el baby doll de encaje rojo a mi cuerpo, sé que cualquier hombre me diría lo sexy de mi vestimenta, ¿Por qué el no? Este era un intento mas de seducirlo, suena ridículo, lo se, pero no puedo comprender por que Sasuke ya no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, ya ni siquiera hacíamos el amor, ¿acaso para el no significaba nada el estar casados?

Tome posición en la cama y lo espere por largo rato. El nunca llego. Cuando desperté y me di cuenta de que no estaba resolví a llamarle al celular. Contesto en seguida.

"_**Sasuke, ¿Dónde estas?"**_

"_**Ya voy para allá."**_

"_**Pero…"**_

"_**Dije que ya voy para allá."**_ Colgó.

Con el auricular aun en la oreja mire hacia el radio-reloj, eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Mi desesperación crecía proporcionalmente a la posición de las manecillas del reloj, aunque solamente habían pasado quince minutos desde que había colgado el teléfono, y sin agregar que el estar caminando alrededor de la mesa de la sala no me tranquilizaba ni un poco. Me preocupaba, ¿Dónde había estado? Y aun más importante: **-**_**¿Con quien?-**_

Me sobresalte al escuchar girar el picaporte de la puerta, pero aun así me moleste al ver que se trataba de Sasuke… si, Sasuke llegando a las cuatro con veinte de la madrugada.

"_**¿Por lo menos puedo saber donde estabas?"**_

Había que cumplir el protocolo, y por lo tanto, la pregunta obligatoria y el tono de reproche eran necesarios, en resumen: lo que yo quería saber y que a Sasuke no le gustaba que le preguntara.

"_**No es el mejor momento…Sakura."**_

Me indigne, ¿Cómo era posible que dijera mi nombre de esa forma? Como si fuera ridículo e innecesario decirlo…como si le costara una gran suma de dinero el nombrarme. Y lo peor, con esa voz tan indiferente.

"_**¿Qué no es el mejor momento?"**_ Casi le escupí la frase.

Sasuke me dio la espalda, quedando de frente a la puerta que seguía abierta, mientras que yo estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

"_**¡Cuánto lo siento Sakura! Fue culpa mía de que el Tonto llegara tan tarde."**_

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba en la puerta, y menos de quien era ese –alguien-. Te diré que hacia ya bastante tiempo de no verlo, y a decir verdad se veía igual de juguetón y sonriente, solo que bastante mas desarrollado y…debo admitirlo, mas apuesto.

"_**Na...Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?"**_

Instintivamente cerré más la bata de satén que me había puesto sobre el babydoll, y Sasuke pasó junto a mí arrastrando una maleta.

"_**Naruto se quedara unos cuantos días."**_

Otra vez la indiferencia, y eso ni siquiera era una pregunta, me lo estaba asegurando; otra vez tomando decisiones sin consultármelo.

"_**Eh si."**_ Mencionó Naruto dudoso. _**"Bueno si es que a ti no te importa Sakura."**_

"_**Claro que puedes quedarte, por mi no te preocupes."**_

"_**Gracias, ¡de verdad! Y que gusto verte de nuevo Sakura, tan bonita como siempre."**_

Un halago. Hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba ninguno, y necesitaba levantar un poco mi autoestima del puesto donde Sasuke la había degradado. Así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo le sonreí sinceramente.

No recordaba desde hace cuanto tiempo no platicaba tan animadamente, Naruto y yo no la pasamos charlando hasta que amaneció. Nunca creí que recordar historias de la preparatoria fuera tan entretenido, ni tampoco creía que ver a este hombre rubio me subiera tanto el ánimo.

Ni siquiera escuche a Sasuke levantarse de la cama y salir, acto reflejo mire el radio-reloj, ya casi eran las doce de la mañana. Creí tener un hermoso sueño, en el cual era feliz de saber que mi compañía le agradaba a alguien, pero recordé que…si mis pensamientos eran correctos, Naruto se encontraría en la habitación de huéspedes. Mi mente necesitaba saber que era realidad y no solo un tonto sueño.

Me enfunde en la bata y me dirigí a la habitación de él; por algún motivo no toque la puerta y entre. Naruto se encontraba ahí, estaba dormido. Se veía tan… -_**¿sexy?-**_, estaba boca abajo con las sabanas cubriéndole solo de la cadera hacia abajo, y con el torso desnudo… tuve que aguantar la respiración. ¿Por qué hasta este momento me percataba de lo hermoso que era Naruto? ¿Tenia algo que ver que tuviera problemas maritales con Sasuke? Una sonrisa amarga cruzo mi rostro. ¿Por qué rechace a Naruto en ese entonces? Lo examine de nuevo, su despeinado cabello rubio, su hermoso cuerpo, su piel morena, algunas mujeres podrían decir que Naruto era casi tan apuesto como Sasuke, y además tenia una mejor personalidad.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

"_**¿Sakura?"**_

Un adormilado Naruto me miraba, ¿Qué excusa podía decir?

"_**Em… ¿Quería ver si querías desayunar?"**_ Sonó tal falsa era frase.

"_**Oh, ¡Claro! Adelántate, en seguida te alcanzo."**_

Exhale mentalmente con alivio._** - Uf, ¡eso estuvo cerca!-**_

Desayunamos huevos fritos, cereal y un postre de leche que encontré en la despensa; no tenia ganas de hacer algo tan elaborado. Al chico frente a mi pareció no importarle, porque en todo momento mostraba una sonrisa.

"_**Me alegra tanto verlos de nuevo." **_

"_**Gracias por decir eso, pero hace tanto tiempo, es lógico que te alegre vernos."**_ Seguí comiendo mi cereal.

"_**Tienes razón, pero que bueno que los veo todavía juntos y felices."**_

No sabia si reír o llorar por ese comentario, que equivocado estaba, en el estatus actual era imposible catalogar nuestro matrimonio como fe-liz.

"_**Todo este tiempo me pregunte como estarían ustedes dos."**_

Y entonces, una pregunta que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo me cruzo por la cabeza.

"_**Pero… ¿Por qué no te comunicaste con nosotros? Después de la graduación ya no tuvimos noticias tuyas."**_

La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció.

"_**Bueno… creí…creí que ustedes sabrían el motivo."**_

"_**Y el motivo es…"**_

Bueno, no me gusta que la gente dé muchos rodeos en las respuestas, así que lo presione un poco.

Suspiro.

"_**Tu y Sasuke se veían tan bien juntos, que… que simplemente no quería interferir, porque… ya sabes… en ese entonces yo… estaba enamorado de ti…"**_

"_**Oh."**_

No tenía ningún comentario que hacer a eso, claro que lo sabia… y me dolía recordarlo. Aunque una duda mas abarco mi mente, una muy esperanzadora: ¿Naruto, todavía sentiría algo por mí? Lo frustrante era que no podía exteriorizar esa pregunta.

El indagar sobre eso no fue posible, Sasuke apareció.

"_**Vaya, par de flojos."**_ Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. _**"Acaban de levantarse ¿verdad?"**_

"_**Pero, se supone que estarías trabajando, ¿Qué mas da que apenas nos levantáramos?**_

Me ignoro.

"_**Idiota, te dije que vendría por ti a esta hora ¿no?"**_

"_**¡Ups!, Sakura, se me olvido pedirte que me levantaras temprano."**_

Y Naruto era demasiado amable como para sacarme de la conversación, cosa que incomodo a Sasuke. Pero a pesar del retraso, Naruto termino su desayuno en lo que parecieron segundos y fue a arreglarse. Mientras Sasuke simplemente fue a la sala y se puso a mirar televisión. ¿Prefería ver infomerciales que charlar conmigo? No se realmente cuantas veces te pueden romper el corazón, o que tan roto puede quedar, pero mi marido se esforzaba por destrozarlo incluso a nivel molecular.

Nuestro huésped salió muy apurado, con gotas traviesas aun entre sus cabellos y aun fajándose la camisa dentro de su pantalón, en ese acto alcance a mirar un ombligo coqueto por entre los pliegues. Me sorprendí de mi misma al darme cuenta de en que estaba poniendo mi atención, ¿Por qué lo miraba de ese modo? Quise suponer que sería por el tiempo de celibato que Sasuke me había impuesto.

"_**Ya…estoy listo." **_

"_**Los calcetines…" **_

Menciono mi marido con voz de fastidio.

"_**Rayos…"**_ Se mira los pies. _**"…en seguida regreso."**_ Y se retiro de nuevo a su cuarto.

Una escena cómica en la que Sasuke era participe era difícil de ver, aunque con Naruto siempre era de esa forma, no pude evitar reírme.

"_**No le veo la gracia." **_

¿Cómo podía ser Sasuke tan amargado? A veces me preguntaba: ¿exactamente que fue lo que me enamoro de él? Aunque había adjetivos de sobra, parecía más admiración a una estrella de cine que un amor real. Su inteligencia, su buen aspecto y su forma de ser, eso ya no era valido en estas circunstancias, lo único que yo deseaba era alguien que me quisiera, y lo único que había obtenido de Sasuke eran críticas y comentarios despectivos.

"_**Ahora si, ya estoy listo."**_ Dijo Naruto llegando de improviso.

"_**Por fin, ya me estaba cansando de tanto esperar."**_

"_**Oh, tu fuiste el que te ofreciste señor, así que no te quejes."**_ Replico Naruto en su defensa.

"_**Un error del que me tengo que responsabilizar."**_

"_**Sakura, ¿vas a venir con nosotros?" **_

Creo que fue un desacierto de Naruto el preguntarme si los acompañaría visto desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, lo supe por que sus facciones se endurecieron, pero antes de que soltara alguna frase denigrante decidí declinar amablemente la oferta de Naruto, con él por lo menos si me daban ganas de ser atenta.

"_**Lo siento, tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí, en otro momento tal vez."**_

"_**Oh, de acuerdo. Entonces vámonos Sasuke."**_

Lo acontecido en las últimas horas me motivaba a reflexionar. ¡Que diferente habría sido mi vida al lado de Naruto! Pero hacerse castillos en el aire no me consolaba para nada, de echo me hacía estar mas presente de mi realidad…mi triste realidad.

Se supone que tenía todo lo que quería: una profesión, estaba bien económicamente, un hermoso departamento, un apuesto esposo y aun siendo muy joven. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba entonces? Pues creo que me faltaban cosas que en realidad no pueden comprase en tiendas departamentales, ¿me entiendes? Y la que más ansiaba, era la que probablemente no podría tener: el amor y la atención de mi esposo.

En medio de la desesperación una idea atravesó mi mente: Averiguar si Naruto estaba todavía enamorado de mí. _**-¿De que serviría eso?- **_De mucho, más cuando me abordó el pensamiento de acercarme más a él, ya que de todos modos a Sasuke nunca le importo verdaderamente nuestro matrimonio así que: ¿por qué tenia que impórtame a mí? Supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Ese día ordené de comer algo especial que estaba segura que le encantaba a Naruto: Ramen. Eso no fue todo, porque también aproveche para arreglarme un poco, debía de hacer productivo el tiempo ahorrado al encargar la comida en vez de hacerla, así que me empeñe en verme por lo menos un poco más presentable: una falda larga color negro y una blusa color rojo. Imagínate._**-Un color interesante-**_

Escuché tocar el timbre.

Raro, se supone que Sasuke traía las llaves, y puedo asegurar que el no olvida nada, exceptuando claro a su esposa.

Era Naruto…solo.

"_**Lamento llegar así, al parecer Sasuke recibió una llamada de su trabajo y fue hacia allá. Espero y no te incomode." **_Dijo al entrar y sentarse en el sofá.

Bingo. Al parecer la suerte trabajaba de mi lado esta vez, estaba a solas con Naruto, así que el indagar un poco más sobre sus sentimientos hacia mi era más que posible. Con una sonrisa me di cuenta de que el moreno frente a mi si había cambiado, era mas galante…mas…_**-¿Maduro?- **_Si.

"_**Claro que no me incomoda, Sasuke recibe ese tipo de llamadas muy frecuentemente."**_

"_**Esta bien."**_ Sonrió.

Su sonrisa era cálida y sincera, a diferencia de mi esposo que difícilmente sonreía, sobre todo por que mas bien la de Sasuke era sarcástica y de superioridad: muy diferentes de verdad. Así que estaba de más comentar que probablemente mi esposo fue al encuentro de alguna amante. Trate de no arruinarme la noche pensando cosas destructivas para mi buen humor.

"_**¿Te parece que cenemos de una vez? Sasuke recibe llamadas que lo entretienen hasta muy tarde, así que supongo que llegara hasta entranda la madrugada."**_

"_**Mn…no se, Sasuke puede enojarse, ¿no crees? Imagínate, si estuviera en su lugar no me gustaría que mi hermosa esposa cenara con otro hombre."**_

Hermosa eh, era tan maravilloso sentirse halagada.

"_**¿Y entonces el desayuno?"**_ Dije con una sonrisa. _**"Ya desayunamos juntos."**_

"_**Cierto, siendo así…bueno entonces no creo que le incomode." **_Fue hacia el comedor.

A Sasuke no le incomodaría por el simple hecho de que para él soy un articulo mas del mobiliario del departamento, tan reemplazable a su pensar. _**-¿Otra vez hiriéndose pensando en él?- **_Lo siento, creo que no puedo evitarlo.

"_**Hay algo especial para cenar." **_

"_**¿En serio? Me intrigas. ¿De que se trata?"**_

"_**Siéntate, en seguida te sirvo."**_ Me dirigí a la cocina.

"_**¿Quieres que te ayude a poner la mesa?" **_Expreso con cortesía.

"_**Gracias, pero no, quiero mantener mi sorpresa unos momento mas, ¿esta bien?"**_

"_**Ok, aquí espero entonces, en suspenso… en intriga… en desconcierto. ¡Mala, no me quieres decir la sorpresa!" **_

"_**Por eso es ¡sorpresa!" **_Alcance a decir desde la cocina.

Estaba tan feliz, Naruto era una compañía muy agradable. Después de tanto tiempo, me gustaba sentirme a gusto conmigo misma, demás de gozar de una buena plática.

Ya sentados en la mesa, note a Naruto muy contento viendo de qué se trataba el platillo.

"_**Ya decía que se me hacia conocido ese exquisito olor ¡Ramen! Muchas gracias Sakura, no debiste molestarte, pero lo agradezco muchísimo ¡Provecho!"**_

Quede sorprendida de que su apetito por el Ramen siguiera intacto, por lo que solo guarde una ración para Sasuke antes de que la maquina devoradora en frente de mi arrasara con todo.

"_**Estuvo delicioso, de nuevo gracias Sakura."**_

"_**De nada." **_Empecé a recoger los trastos sucios.

"_**Solo que, como no me dejaste ayudarte a poner la mesa, ahora si tienes que permitirme ayudarte a lavar los platos por lo menos."**_

"_**Mn…esta bien."**_ Decidí aceptar su oferta.

Yo lavaba y el secaba, mientras ambos platicábamos.

"_**Entonces, Sasuke y tu ¿terminaron lo que iban a hacer en la tarde?"**_ Le pase un plato.

"_**Oh si, ahora recuerdo que no te he mencionado de que trata ¿verdad?"**_

"_**No, de echo no ¿De que se trata?"**_

"_**Ah veras, Sasuke me estaba ayudando a buscar un departamento en este distrito."**_ Menciono mirando el plato en sus manos.

Entonces él… _**-Iba a mudarse cerca.-**_

"_**¿En serio?"**_ Estaba más que interesada en su respuesta.

"_**Si, pero…" **_Calló.

"_**¿Qué sucede?"**_

"_**No nada, solo que viví tanto tiempo en Saitama, son muchos cambios en mi vida ¿sabes?"**_

"_**Estabas en Saitama eh, pero no te preocupes, tienes mi apoyo."**_ Puse mi mano sobre la suya.

También era cálido, aunque creo que yo deseaba otro tipo de calor en esos momentos. _**–No era un pensamiento muy sano.- **_Lo sé.

"_**¿Qué te parece si mañana nos acompañas a ver el departamento que planeo comprar? Prácticamente ya lo puedo considerar mío, Sasuke me animo a cerrar el trato, ya solo falta el papeleo."**_

"_**Me encantaría."**_ Sonreí y puse más presión en la mano con la que lo tocaba.

En un momento después me aleje de Naruto y empecé por acomodar la vajilla en su sitio, pensé en Sasuke, ¿de verdad quería mandar todo al olvido? Tres años de matrimonio, por el excusado…era para pensarse. _**–En realidad, si lo es.-**_

Naruto se fue a una tienda de conveniencia cercana, dijo que quería comparar unas cuantas cosas, era muy considerado de su parte el que nunca me dejara con la duda de donde estaría, atención que nunca ha tenido Sasuke conmigo. Eran totalmente diferentes, y aun así eran amigos, eso me sorprendía pero también me daba esperanzas, Naruto no olvidaría su amor por mí como si nada, ¿verdad? Él no era ese tipo de persona.

Cuando Naruto regreso traía paquetes de comida preparada, bebidas y frituras.

"_**¿Qué te parece ver la televisión un rato? Mientras podemos esperar a que Sasuke regrese."**_

Accedí a su petición, de todos modos no tenia nada más que hacer, así que tomamos lugar en la sala, donde intencionalmente tome asiento a su lado en el mismo sofá. Pude sentir con toda claridad la calidez de su cercanía, aspecto que me hacia sentir ansiosa y deseosa de Naruto. _**– ¡Que peligrosa situación!-**_ Lo era, pero me tenía con una sensación de emoción que hace mucho tiempo no percibía en mí, me sentía otra persona… otra más feliz.

En realidad yo no me fije mucho en la película que Naruto miraba con interés, solo me entretenía con sus expresiones, la tranquilidad de pasar esos momentos juntos, y de la inestabilidad hormonal que él causaba en mi cuerpo. Eran muchas señales que manifestaban lo deseosa que estaba de él, pero también estaba tan avergonzada de sentirme así, como el temblar de mis manos, y el calor que sentía mi cuerpo, todo lo que yo estaba reprimiendo. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera tantas ganas de besarlo? _**- ¡Oh!-**_ Le mire de soslayo, a decir verdad tenia una boca muy atractiva, y verlo morder un bollo no ayudo, mas bien afecto mi frenesí mental, lo imagine mordiendo la piel de mi hombro y… ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? Solo mirábamos una película, nada más.

Me incline y tome entre mis manos mi rostro, mi piel estaba notablemente mas caliente de lo normal, no abría pasado a mas de no ser porque Naruto lo noto, vaya inconveniente.

"_**Sakura, ¿estas bien?" **_Me miro preocupado, y puso su mano en mi frente. _**"Estas sudando."**_

Si supiera porque. _**– No tenía ni idea.-**_

"_**Estoy bien, solo… me duele un poco la cabeza."**_ Mentí.

"_**¿Quieres que vaya por algún medicamento?"**_

"_**No, gracias. Solo quiero recostarme."**_

Solo termine de decir esa frase cuando Naruto me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo a mi recamara, me deposito con suaves movimientos sobre la cama y me cubrió con la manta. Me sorprendí, ¿así de fácil era llevarlo a mi habitación?

"_**Quieres, no se… ¿agua? ¿Algo?" **_

¿Qué tal quitarte la camisa? Pensé para mi fuero interno, pero solo atine a decir:

"_**Solo quiero dormir pero… ¿podrías quedarte conmigo? No quiero estar sola."**_

Sasuke me habría dado una negativa rotunda, sin remordimiento, pero Naruto no, el era definitivamente especial. Solo fue de regreso a la sala a apagar la televisión y a traer los comestibles que aun no hacia consumido. Se sentó en el suelo, junto a la cama.

"_**Ya no terminamos de ver la película."**_ Hizo una pausa. _**"Después la rentamos y la terminamos de ver, ¿de acuerdo?" **_E inmediatamente se metió una papa frita a la boca.

"_**Si."**_ Dije antes de quedarme dormida.

Al despertar, Naruto seguía en el mismo lugar, se quedo dormido recargado en la cama, y yacían a su alrededor envolturas vacías. Había pasado la noche en esa incomoda posición solo por mi, por una enfermedad fingida… pobrecito.

Me levante, y busque por todos lados, no había rastro de que Sasuke hubiera estado siquiera en la casa. Había desperdiciado una valiosa oportunidad, toda una noche a solas con Naruto, y me acobarde al ultimo momento, que despilfarro.

De todos mis conocidos es bien sabido que no soy muy buena en la cocina, pero se me da bastante bien improvisar con comida pre-cocida, así cuando Naruto despertó yo ya tenia el desayuno en la mesa.

Cuando se presento a desayunar ya se había cambiado la ropa a unos pantalones deportivos color naranja, y a una camiseta negra de manga larga, esa ropa acentuaba su cuerpo que a mi sorpresa estaba bastante bien formado. La ultima vez que lo vi, el día de la graduación de la preparatoria, no reparaba mucho en él, a decir verdad no podía mirar a nadie mas que no fuera Sasuke, el era mi mundo en ese entonces. Por eso cuando me pidiera matrimonio un año y medio después en realidad no lo pensé mucho, casi acepte inmediatamente. ¡Como cambian las cosas! Ahora, si que notaba a Naruto, más bien era lo único que podía notar frente a mi, tanto que no me percate cuando Sasuke entro a la cocina sino hasta que tomo asiento junto a nosotros.

"_**Ya era hora, me hartan tanto las incompetencias de nuestros subordinados." **_Expreso mientras se aflojaba la corbata y desabrochaba el saco.

"_**¿Algún problema?"**_ Pregunto Naruto.

"_**Un empleado envió un paquete a la dirección equivocada, estuve toda la noche tratando de averiguar donde estaba ese maldito paquete."**_

"_**Me imagino."**_ Mencione.

"_**Y llego a mi casa, esperando una comida decente y mi esposa ni siquiera se entera de que estoy sentado a la mesa, con mucha hambre por cierto." **_Vaya, una indirecta hacia mi persona.

Tuve que dejar de comer para darle de desayunar a Sasuke, al parecer era incapaz de servirse por su cuenta, incluso Naruto se puso de pie para poder servirle una taza de té a nuestro anfitrión. Creo que notaba las exigencias de Sasuke tanto como yo, que no eran propias de un esposo sino más bien de un amo con sus sirvientes._**- Ya veo.-**_

"_**¿Paso algo en mi ausencia?"**_ Indago Sasuke.

"_**Bueno, Sakura sintió un poco de malestar anoche."**_ Contesto Naruto.

"_**Mn…"**_ Le dio un trago a su té.

¿Podría demostrar tanto desinterés? Claro que podía, solo Sasuke era capaz de lograr eso, y cada vez mostraba más notoriamente su apatía hacia mi persona. ¿Cómo podía ser así de cruel?

"_**Por cierto Naruto, hace un par de horas me hablo el señor del departamento, quiere verte hoy por la tarde."**_

"_**Oh, gracias por tomar la llamada Sasuke. Por cierto, quiero que Sakura también vea el departamento, así que le pedí que nos acompañara."**_

En ese momento mi esposo tomaba su té, se tardo más para pasar el trago, se notaba que no le agradaba esa idea.

"_**Esta tarde no puedo acompañarte, tengo asuntos pendientes."**_ Dio otro trago. _**"Solo vine a tomar un desayuno rápido y regresar al trabajo." **_Declaro.

Que novedad, bueno no, ya sabia que Sasuke se rehusaría a acompañarnos. Ya me daba igual, él se lo perdía, mejor para mí porque podía estar con Naruto a solas.

"_**No te importa si vamos solo Sakura y yo, ¿verdad?"**_

Me intranquilicé, ¿entonces Naruto quería que fuéramos solos? Sinceramente me sentí un poco feliz, el rubor en mis mejillas lo confirmaba. ¡Que cruel era Naruto al hacerme sentir así! Yo era una mujer casada, entonces ¿a este chico rubio no le bastaba con atraerme tanto, sino que quería que me enamorara de él? _**-¡Que interesante declaración!-.**_ Lo peor es que de poco en poco, si seguía así… lo conseguiría.

"_**Haz lo que quieras."**_ Dijo Sasuke, con su habitual indiferencia incluida.

Como lo esperaba, esta vez Sasuke me estaba dando junto con su apatía declarada a su esposa, o asea yo, la oportunidad que necesitaba. Esta vez no la desperdiciaría.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

_**Como deseo que me digan que les gustara la historia, por cierto... es algo así como una continuación de un fic anterior que hice... con un titulo similar... si les interesa pueden leerlo también... Nos vemos.**_


	2. Ser Patetika, creo que no es tan malo

_**Creo que se me olvido decir en el capitulo uno que esta historia solo iba a ser de dos capítulos por eso fue mas que nada la gggrrraaaaaannnnnn tardanza, quería dejarles un buen capitulo final, espero que les gustara aunque sea un poko esta humilde historia. **_

_**Muchas gracias a los que la leyeron, de verdad Gracias!**_

_**Y sin mas les dejo el capitulo.**_

* * *

_**2. SER PATÉTICA, CREO QUE NO ES TAN MALO…**_

_**-Prosigamos, ¿te parece?-**_

Mi marido no tardo mucho en irse, solo un desayuno, un baño y un cambio de ropa, todo en menos de media hora, debo admitir que es rápido. Sasuke incluso fue tenaz para olvidarse de que estaba casado conmigo, porque no le importo dejarme sola con Naruto.

Junto con mi huésped favorito acorde en llevar comida preparada a su nuevo departamento, así que trate de ser optimista y verlo como una cita. Vamos, él es hombre, yo una mujer, íbamos a comer solos en su departamento, ¿qué quería que pensara entonces? _**–En eso tienes razón.-**_Aun con todo no podía dejar de estar nerviosa, íbamos a salir juntos…solos… a su departamento, me estaba comportando como una adolecente ¿verdad? _**–La verdad, si.-**_ Claro, yo también lo note, pero la verdad no puedo negar que me gustaba la situación.

Naruto se preparo para salir vistiéndose con una camisa de cuadros color blanco con rojo, debajo de la cual traía una playera de cuello en uve color negro. Su vestimenta remataba en jeans azul marino y unos zapatos tenis rojos. Lo admitiré, aunque a pasado un tiempo y los dos somos adultos él sigue vistiéndose de forma juvenil, lo que le hacia verse mas apuesto, al menos a mis ojos. A diferencia, tanto Sasuke como yo, habíamos adoptado una forma de vestir mas madura, ¿seria que el estar casados nos exigía eso? Tal vez eso ayudaba a incrementar la atmosfera de tedio que rodeaba nuestro matrimonio, o más bien seria que quería justificar o buscarle explicación a que la relación que tenia con Sasuke ya no funcionaba._**- De nuevo mortificándose**_.- Es cierto, perdón.

El apartamento que quería comparar Naruto no estaba demasiado lejos, a lo mucho a veinte minutos a pie. Sonreí, seria fácil ir a visitarlo cuando se mudara. Entramos, lo que me pareció estupendo era que incluso el ya tenia la llave, eso quería decir que la transacción iba lo suficientemente bien.

Dejo un maletín en una pequeña mesa.

"_**El señor del apartamento me ofreció darme los muebles que se encuentran ahora si cerrábamos el trato esta semana." **_Me miro contento.

"_**Que bien, entonces hiciste un buen trato."**_

"_**Bueno, eso fue mas bien, gracias a que tienes un esposo bueno para los negocios."**_

Estábamos solos, ¿y tenía que mencionar a mi es-po-so? No entendía.

"_**Em…si. ¿Me enseñas el apartamento?"**_

No estaba de humor como para hablar de Sasuke, así que cambié rápidamente de conversación esperando que Naruto se diera cuenta de eso.

"_**Si, claro." **_Acepto mi petición.

Sala, cocina, comedor, dos recamaras, cuarto de lavado, un baño y el balcón. Era un departamento sin muchas pretensiones, pero acogedor, y el que casi estuviera desprovisto de muebles no disminuía ese ambiente tan placentero que se respiraba. Pensándolo bien, ¿seria que el acompañante con el que me encontraba hacia ese cambio en el lugar?, a lo mejor si.

Tal vez hayas oído eso de: "El dinero no compra la felicidad", pues bien, hasta ese momento me daba cuenta de golpe de la veracidad de esa frase. Me percate, de que no me importaría en lo absoluto cambiar mi departamento de lujo por uno como este si Naruto me lo pidiera, ya que me daba cuenta de que la felicidad no estaba en tener tantas cosas, sino en tener con quien compartirlas. _**–Ese es un pensamiento muy hermoso.-**_

"_**Podemos empezar a comer si quieres."**_ Dije. _**"En lo que esperamos a que sea la hora de que venga el señor a cerrar el negocio contigo."**_

"_**Creo que tienes razón Sakura."**_

Ubicamos todo lo que traíamos en una bolsa sobre la pequeña y única mesa que había en la sala, incluso Naruto puso su maletín en el suelo para que todos los comestibles tuvieran su lugar en aquel pequeño espacio. Era una encantadora escena, porque ambos estábamos lo suficientemente cerca uno del otro, podíamos incluso estirarnos un poco sobre la mesa para poder besarnos, eh… ¿besarnos? ¡Ay!, ¿Por qué pasaban por mi mente esas cosas_**? –Jajaja, ya sabes porque.-**_ Tienes razón, mi intención es seducir a Naruto, si lo se yo, lo sabes tu, ¿Por qué no admitirlo?

Estábamos sentados directamente sobre el tatami, y después de dar gracias por la comida empezamos a disfrutar de los alimentos. Dango, oniguiri, comida rápida e incluso sake, el devoraba todo por igual, pero no por eso dejaba de sonreírme a intervalos, apreciaba ese gesto de su parte, demostraba estar consciente de mi presencia en todo momento. Me pensé un tema de conversación, pero nada se me ocurría, así que espere, Naruto no es las personas que comen en silencio.

"_**Ojala Sasuke nos hubiera acompañado."**_ Ese tema, ¿de nuevo? Huh.

"_**No lo hará si vengo yo…"**_ Le aclare, debía de ser honesta con él de una vez.

"_**¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?" **_Menciono confuso.

Suspire.

"_**Ya te habrás dado cuenta de cómo es Sasuke conmigo."**_

"_**Bueno, todos los matrimonios tienen sus problemas."**_

¿Cómo me salía con eso? Es mas… ¿que sabia el de ese tipo de cosas?

"_**¿Cómo arreglas un problema con alguien que apenas si te dirige la palabra?"**_

Se veía asombrado por mis palabras, ¿tan difícil era entender que mi relación con Sasuke ya no tenia arreglo? Más bien, esa relación ya no existía.

"_**¿Quieres que hable con él?"**_ Ofreció.

"_**Eso no servirá, te lo aseguro."**_

Me enfoque a comer, no me gustaba que Naruto tratara de ayudarme con mi matrimonio, ¿seria mejor no irse por las ramas? Pero bueno, como que no es muy fácil pedirle a alguien que sea tu amante, ¿verdad? _**–Cierto.-**_

Terminamos el resto en silencio, creo que por fin Naruto se daba cuenta de que no quería hablar sobre mi espo... bueno, sobre Sasuke. Me dispuse a lavar sola todos los trastes sucios, necesitaba pensar como abordar el tema que a mi me interesaba, pero al abrir la llave… ¡Track! Algo se rompió, la tubería arrojaba agua directamente sobre mi impidiéndome detener el flujo del liquido. Quede toda empapada, aunque Naruto llegara a tiempo para ayudarme cerrando la llave de paso.

"_**Bueno, algo de malo debía que tener la casa, supongo."**_ Sonrió para quitarle pesadez al asunto.

Empezamos a reírnos.

Cuando nos calmamos me di cuenta, mi blusa se transparentaba dejando ver mi sostén, Naruto poso su vista sobre este percatándose también.

Desvió la mirada apenado.

"_**Ah, yo… lo siento…solo que… bueno."**_ Estaba sonrojado, que lindo se miraba de esa forma.

"_**No te preocupes, no creo que tarde mucho en secarse." **_Dije calmada, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que no me importaba que mirara?

Lamentablemente parecía preocuparle el que me quedara de esa forma ¿tentación, tal vez? ¡Ojala!, por eso se quito la camisa sin voltear a mirarme y me la ofreció. El aun tenia una playera negra puesta pero… ¡Vaya! Que sexy era verlo despojarse de su camisa, quizá unas prendas menos y estaría mucho mejor.

Me quite la blusa mojada y me puse la camisa de cuadros, olía exquisitamente bien, el aroma de Naruto estaba como para comérselo. El no volteo hasta que le asegure que ya estaba vestida, me sorprendí de su caballerosidad. Lo malo era que el sentir su aroma entrar por mis poros era extremadamente tentador… la verdad es que yo ya no quería esperar, así que hice mi jugada.

"_**Sasuke me habría dejado con la ropa empapada."**_

Le sorprendió esa frase.

"_**¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No creo que él fuera a…" **_Lo interrumpí.

"_**Sé que no lo crees capaz, pero de verdad… en serio. El no me ama."**_

"_**Eh…bueno Sakura, no se que decirte."**_

Su expresión confirmaba ese pensamiento, y para rematar se paso la mano por sus mechones rubios, ¿no se imaginaba que apetecible era eso para mi?

"_**Mi esposo no me ama, no hay mas que decir." **_Agregue tajante.

"_**Lo siento."**_

Este era el momento, ahora.

"_**No…yo lo siento sabes, me arrepiento de haberte rechazado antes."**_

"…"

Se notaba su desconcierto, ¿no lo creía? _**–Tal vez.-**_ Creo que seria mejor una demostración, y esta vez… ya no podía reprimir mis pensamientos y mis acciones, dicho de otra forma, no los reprimiría. Me acerqué a él, me apoye sobre su torso y le pregunte…

"_**¿Me darías otra oportunidad?"**_

Su cuerpo se sentía rígido al tacto, él aun estaba dudando de la realidad de mis palabras, lo sé.

"_**Sakura…"**_ Me tomo de los hombros y me alejo un poco. _**"Me imagino que debes estar confundida, pero…" **_

Tome su rostro entre mis manos para acallarlo, obligándolo a mirarme directamente a los ojos. Esos orbes azules eran incluso más hermosos a esa distancia tan corta, esos ojos que quería que fueran míos… que solo me miraran a mí.

"_**No estoy confundida." **_

El estaba paralizado, no hacia ningún movimiento, así que acerque mis labios a esa sensual boca. Ni en mis fantasías más locas me imagine estar en esta situación con Naruto, no al menos antes de que apareciera de nuevo en mi vida. Debía aceptar que todo el cuerpo de este rubio situado frente a mi, era extremada e innegablemente atrayente… ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo es que en solo cuatro años y medio había cambiado de ese muchacho travieso a este irresistible hombre? No podía responderme a esa pregunta.

Aunque pude sentir por unos segundos el aliento de Naruto entrar por entre mi boca entreabierta, el beso no se concreto, el me alejo tomándome de los hombros antes de que siquiera nuestros labios hicieran contacto.

"_**No…podemos, ni debemos hacer esto."**_

¿Por qué me rechazaba?

"_**¿Por qué no?"**_ Exclame seria.

"_**Bueno…porque…"**_

"_**¿No te gusto Naruto? Entonces no te parezco atractiva."**_

La mujer despechada dentro de mí salía a flor de piel, ¿Por qué me sucedía esto de nuevo? ¿Por qué los hombres no me prestaban la atención y el amor que necesitaba? _**-¿Solo eso?-**_ Cállate.

"_**No… no es eso, mírate Sakura… eres hermosa pero…" **_Lo interrumpí.

"_**Pero… ¿que?"**_

Mientras mi frustración subía y mi dignidad descendía pude sentir de nuevo ese choque de emociones negativas, ese coctel de infelicidad mezclándose tan precisamente en su lugar habitual… en medio de mi pecho, donde antes se suponía estaba mi corazón.

"_**Sakura…yo… ¡Rayos no me hagas esto! Eres mi amiga, y…y… también Sasuke es mi amigo."**_

A decir verdad, creo que no era la única frustrada.

"_**Eso ya no tiene importancia.**_

"_**Claro que la tiene." **_Dio una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse, supongo. _**"Yo no puedo corresponderte como quieres Sakura."**_

Creo que empezaba a ver borroso, mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse. Me odie, mi tonta esperanza de nuevo me dejaba como la idiota. Ni siquiera note cuando Naruto me tomo del brazo con el fin de evitar que me desplomara, al parecer mi malestar emocional también estaba expresándose físicamente.

"_**Por favor, no lo tomes de esa manera."**_

Lo que me faltaba, lastima por parte de Naruto. ¿Tan mal me veía?

"_**Yo no…solo…"**_

Ni siquiera las palabras se acomodaban en orden para salir de mi boca. Fue en eso cuando voltee a mirarle la cara a Naruto, se notaba afectado por la visión que tenia de mí, también se notaban la preocupación… y muy escondido me pareció notar: cariño.

Me tranquilice un poco, él me quería, solo que no de la forma en que yo necesitaba.

No podía resistirlo. Llore.

"_**Sakura, por favor." **_Me abrazo.

Solo podía oír mis gimoteos e imaginar la cara preocupada de Naruto, claramente el no sabia que hacer, a quien engañábamos, ninguno de los dos sabíamos que hacer.

"_**A nadie le intereso, estoy sola… ¿verdad?"**_

"_**No digas eso, no estas sola."**_

"_**Pero tu, tampoco me quieres."**_ Lloriquee.

No me encontraba otra explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo más que la expresada en esa frase, ¡me sentía tan sola! Y el fallido intento de Naruto por animarme me estaba colmando la paciencia. ¿No podía olvidarse de los estatutos morales por solo un día?

"_**Sakura, bueno no puedo corresponderte porque yo…"**_

Tocaron el timbre.

Al quedarse a media frase resolvió a soltarme e ir a ver la puerta, yo solo le seguí con la mirada. Ya no estaba viendo al jovial Naruto, al que miraba era un hombre en todos los aspectos, y para mi desdicha, uno con altos preceptos éticos, todo esto me pasó por la cabeza mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas. ¿Por qué caí tan bajo como para intentar seducirlo estando yo casada? _**–Hmp...-**_ Al abrir Naruto la puerta me di cuenta de que la persona que había llegado no era el vendedor del departamento ni mucho menos, sino que era alguien que conocía.

"_**Hinata, ¿Qué haces aquí?"**_ Pregunto Naruto con voz suave, estaba sorprendido de verla.

"_**Bueno yo…"**_ Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. _**"Sa…Sasuke me dijo que te encontrabas aquí, así que…"**_

Vaya, apenas si Hinata había cambiado, incluso su dudar y sonrojo enfrente de Naruto no había cambiado. ¡Esperen! Sasuke la había enviado aquí… ¿Qué tramaba él? Además, ahora que lo pienso, a ella yo no la había visto en un buen rato. ¿Había llegado hasta aquí para ver a Naruto? ¿Seguía enamorada de él?

"_**Ah, pasa…"**_ Menciono Naruto algo dubitativo.

Cuando entro al departamento fue el momento en que Hinata me miro, al parecer se dio cuenta de la camiseta que yo traía puesta, volteo a mirar a Naruto, el pareció entender la expresión de ella en esa pregunta muda. ¿Acaso sintió que llego a interrumpir algo? Ojala y así hubiera sido.

"_**La tubería esta rota y hay una fuga, Sakura lo descubrió."**_ Él menciono con una sonrisa. _**"Por eso tuve que prestarle mi camisa."**_

"_**¿Oh si?"**_ Ella me sonrió, al parecer no dudo ni un momento de las palabras de Naruto. _**"Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo Sakura."**_

Se escuchaba tan sincera, y se expresaba además de una manera tan amigable, pero a pesar de eso la verdad yo no me alegraba de verla en este preciso momento. Sentía que ella no debería de estar aquí.

"_**Es muy sorpresivo verte Hinata, pensé que estudiabas lejos de casa." **_Exclame.

Creo que soné a la defensiva, pero… ¿a la defensiva de que? _**–No se, dímelo tú.-**_

"_**Bueno si, mas bien yo… acabo de graduarme hace poco." **_Jugaba con las mangas de su blusa, estaba nerviosa, eso era muy palpable en su actitud. Insisto en que siento que ella no debería de estar aquí.

"_**Y entonces ¿a que se debe la visita?"**_ Sonreí.

Mi tono fue grosero, así que aquella sonrisa fue para restarle pesadez a mi pregunta.

"_**Vine a ver a Naruto, le…le quería contar algo." **_Si claro, para nadie era difícil de saber que estaba aquí por Naruto, y eso me molestaba.

"_**¿Y que es? ¿Sucede algo malo?"**_ Inquirió él.

Hinata bajo su cara, estaba completamente sonrojada, ¿Por qué se me figuraba que iba a presenciar una declaración de amor? O al menos eso es lo que demostraba con esa actitud tímida y precavida. Yo no estaba de humor para un show de esos, ¿eso era lo que tramaba Sasuke? ¿ese era el motivo por el que la había enviado hasta aquí?

"_**Yo…bueno… estoy…."**_ Paro de hablar y dirigió sus ojos directamente hacia Naruto.

"_**¿Si?" **_Dijo Naruto con apremio, se notaba un tanto preocupado.

Ash, que cliché. Definitivamente no estaba para declaraciones amorosas.

"_**Estoy…" **_Hizo una pausa._** "Estoy esperando un bebe."**_

"_**¡¿Qué?!"**_ Exclamamos Naruto y yo al unisonó.

Definitivamente las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado, y esto no era ni remotamente una declaración de amor. Tuve que agarrarme de la pared mas cercana para no precipitarme directo al suelo, y mantener la posición vertical. ¿Pero por que venia a contarnos eso? A menos que… Naruto…fuera… _**-Oh…oh… no me digas que…-**_

"_**Voy… a… ser… ¿PADRE?" **_Era raro que él tartamudeara de esa manera.

Se miraba pálido, incrédulo e inseguro; esos adjetivos también se aplicaban a mi persona. Me sentí mareada incluso.

Hinata estaba embarazada…

El padre era Naruto…

¡Rayos! ¿Qué sucedía aquí?

"_**Si."**_ Menciono Hinata en voz baja, apenas si la escuche.

Lo siguiente fue confuso, al parecer Naruto alzo en sus brazos a Hinata y se miraban sonriendo como idiotas, mi entendimiento de la situación iba en descenso. En ese momento me sentí invisible, como una espectadora de una telenovela, muy ajena a su historia… a su felicidad, solo que aquí estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

"_**Hinata… ¡Vamos a tener un bebe!"**_ Decía una y otra vez Naruto como tonto.

Por favor, ¡alguien que me explique!

"_**¿Cómo?"**_ Esa era mi voz, increíblemente clara.

Fue como si su burbuja de felicidad explotara trayéndolos de nuevo a la realidad, aquellos dos por fin reparaban en que estaba al lado de ellos, y a mi parecer Naruto recordó que había pasado antes de que Hinata llegara, de nuevo… vi lastima en la cara de él.

"_**Lo siento Sakura…"**_ La primera en hablar fue ella. _**"Pero es que no podía esperar para darle la noticia, por eso cuando me entere llame a tu esposo para saber donde estaba Naruto."**_

Eso no esclarecía todas mis dudas, aun peor… surgían mas interrogantes.

"_**Em… Sakura…"**_ Mire a Naruto, paso mus manos por sus mechones de cabello rubio, le estaba costando explicarse, se notaba. _**"Este apartamento… lo compre para Hinata y para mi…"**_

Hinata se abrazo a Naruto, odie eso… _**-¿Celos?- **_Si.

"_**Veras…"**_ Siguió él con su explicación. _**"Hinata y yo..."**_ Volteo a mirarla. _**"Desde hace seis meses que estamos casados… En serio pensé que Sasuke ya te lo había dicho, hasta hace rato me di cuenta de que no fue así." **_

¡¿Casados?!

_**-¡Ay no me jodas!-**_ Eso pensé también, pero me quede en shock.

Él no me miro, no podía.

"_**Me alegra tanto darte la noticia a ti también, Sakura." **_

Me gustaría que ella supiera cuanto me lastimaba con esa frase, ¿le alegraba? Desgraciada… No, ella no tenía la culpa de esto. ¿Acaso no soy yo la que intentaba robarle a su esposo? _**–No te lastimes pensando eso.-**_ ¡Pero es cierto! ¿Para qué nos engañamos? Yo… unos instantes antes de que ella llegara trataba de seducir a Naruto…su… esposo… Si lo supiera no estaría alegre siquiera de verme.

Diablos, que mal me sentía.

"_**Eh… acabo de recordar, que tengo algo importante que hacer en mi casa."**_

"_**Pero Sakura…"**_ Intervino Hinata.

"_**Déjala irse, ya la oíste… es algo importante."**_

Al menos él entendía que no podía estar ahí, respirar su atmósfera de felicidad me hacía mucho daño, y no podía expresar alegría sincera hacia su situación.

Cuando salí note que gruesas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, mi maquillaje estaría arruinado con seguridad a estas alturas pero ¿a quién le importaba? Necesitaba desahogarme, pero solo se me ocurrió irme a casa… gran error.

Increíblemente, ahí estaba Sasuke.

Me esperaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo el periódico. Para ahondar más mi sorpresa dejo a un lado su lectura y volteo hacia mí.

"_**Así que viste a Hinata ¿verdad? ¿Los dejaste solos?"**_

"_**¿Qué?"**_ No entendía sus palabras.

"_**Hinata…fue a encontrarse con ustedes ¿cierto?"**_

Al hablar, lo hacía con una desesperante calma, una que me desconcertaba.

"_**Ah, sí."**_ Trate con todas mis fuerzas de restarle importancia a ese asunto.

"_**¿Qué? Ella no los interrumpió, ¿o sí?"**_

"_**¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?"**_

La perspicacia en ese comentario me irrito, mucho.

"_**Te pregunto si Hinata llego a interrumpir tu velada con Naruto, esta mañana te vi muy resuelta a dar el gran paso."**_

"_**¿Qué?"**_

"_**Por favor, no finjas."**_ Sonrió. _**"Soy lo suficientemente capaz de darme cuenta del filtreo de una mujer, y no solo cuando es hacia mi persona."**_ Se levantó y se posiciono frente a mí con los brazos cruzados.

"_**No entiendo porque me dices esto, ¿Me estas reclamando algo?" **_El enojo se notó en mi voz.

"_**Sé que desde que Naruto cruzo esa puerta te fijaste la meta de conseguirlo ¿no? A pesar de todo Sakura, te conozco, y la verdad no te echo la culpa, es una solitaria vida la que llevamos ¿no crees? Y con respecto a tu pregunta, no…claro que no es un reclamo."**_

Sasuke estaba más platicador de lo normal, por decirlo de forma suave, y lo sabía: estaba enterado de mis intenciones hacia Naruto. Pero ¿que era todo esto de echármelo en cara?

"_**Entonces, si no es un reclamo ¿Qué es?"**_

Inesperadamente me sonrió, uso exactamente la misma sonrisa que siempre usaba para convencerme de sus opiniones, la sonrisa más encantadora que tenía, la del tipo que pondría un asesino serial con experiencia antes de darte una puñalada, la verdad no entendí el por qué.

"_**No soy quien para reclamarte cuando yo he caído en lo mismo."**_ Vaya, así que aceptaba sus infidelidades. _**"Pero ninguno de los dos estamos felices con esto… el estar casados… es fastidioso cuando ni siquiera queremos estar juntos."**_

¡¿A qué venia todo esto?! **–Si tú no lo sabes, menos yo.-**

"_**Me estás dando a entender que quieres…"**_ No pude terminar la frase, mi voz se había esfumado.

"_**Sí, que quiero el divorcio."**_

Bueno, no era una puñalada, pero se le pareció mucho, ni siquiera dudo al contestar, se notaba que él tenía todo claro, y su expresión resuelta asustaba; pero ¿y yo? ¡¿Qué sucedería conmigo?!

Me sentía perdida. Camine hasta la salida, quería huir de esto… de todo.

Al darse cuenta que mi mano estaba en el pomo de la puerta, el solo atinó a decir:

"_**Lamento todo este desperdicio de tiempo."**_

Se suponía que eso debía ser una disculpa, pero no sonó como eso en lo más mínimo; del modo en que lo menciono más bien se trataba de la afirmación diplomática de que nunca deberíamos de habernos casado. Lo que el lamentaba entonces era: desperdiciar todo eso tiempo conmigo.

Salí del departamento.

Mi vida era patética. No. Yo era la patética.

Ni siquiera corrí, camine lentamente por la calle sin intentar ir a ningún lugar en específico. Vamos ¿A dónde diablos podía ir? _**–Me imagino.-**_ Todos mis antiguos amigos, son por cierto también amigos de Sasuke o de Naruto, así que no podía recurrir a nadie…a nadie. Estaba sola.

Camine sin rumbo fijo, hasta llegar al parque.

_**-Ah, eso fue entonces cuando yo te vi caminando hasta que te sentaste en esta banca ¿verdad?-**_

_**-Si.-**_

_**-Mn…vaya. Pues te diré que si estas en toda la razón de sentirte tan mal… Pero sabes… odio ver llorar a las mujeres, así que por favor: no llores.-**_

_Me sentía como una frágil mujer así que solo le mire con cautela, él me sonrió tímidamente, como para no asustarme, definitivamente me veía mal. ¿Qué más podía decirme?, después de todo era una plática entre dos desconocidos, donde yo solo le narre mi malestar emocional… a él: la única persona dispuesta a escucharme._

_Pero, ¿qué podía saber yo? puede que él tampoco hubiera tenido un buen día, y yo aquí explayándome en la descripción de mi triste vida._

_Guardamos silencio. _

_**-Ahora, ¿me permites contarte a ti una historia?- **__Él lo rompió._

_Asentí. Obviamente no podía negarme._

_**-Ni siquiera estaba de paseo.-**__Me vislumbro rápidamente de soslayo, como para verificar que le estaba oyendo. __**- Ni como de humor para escuchar la historia de un desconocido, solo estaba de vuelta a casa, entonces…-**__ Sonrió sin mirarme. __**–Por eso no me explico que hago aquí, escuchando cada una de tus palabras.-**_

_Aproveche el silencio para pensar un poco. El prosiguió._

_**-Desde que tome por azares del destino el camino atravesando el parque en vez del usual, había caído en cuenta de que no era un día común, lo reafirmé cuando te vi.-**__ No entendí el motivo de tal explicación. __**–Vi a una mujer con aspecto decaído, y con una camisa de cuadros… una camisa de hombre.-**__ Volteo a mirarme. __**–Pensé: ¡Que inusual! desde luego que lo era, pero ¿debería importarme? Se supone que no.- **__¿Qué quería? ¿Alguna explicación? Obviamente no la tengo. __**–Yo tampoco me lo explico.-**__ ¿Eh?_

_Lo mire._

_**-¿A quién engaño? Realmente no es como que pudiera ignorar esa escena, y la verdad me imagine lo peor, de verdad me preocupé.-**__ ¿Lo note sonrojarse, o fue mi imaginación? __**-Y aunque no está en mi cotidiana naturaleza tener este tipo de atenciones con un extraño, me detuve, me acerque… y me senté a tu lado.-**_

_**-No sé qué decirte.-**_ _Manifesté en voz baja._

_Algo en mi pecho se removió, en verdad que no puedo entender el motivo de aquella explicación, pero ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Gracias por tu preocupación?_

_**-Y volviendo a lo de tu problema, creo que deberías aceptar lo de tu divorcio, si te das cuenta tú ya no amas a tu esposo; por eso intentaste algo con tu amigo ¿te das cuenta?-**_

_¿Me había topado con un psicólogo por casualidad?, y aunque no lo sabía, toda su afirmación tenía mucha lógica. Por eso solo le di una mirada de comprensión, por lo que él lo tomo como una señal para que prosiguiera._

_**-Y además, se te olvido lo principal, igual que en nuestros tiempos de instituto debes de asegurarte de que la persona a la que estés pretendiendo esté disponible ¿no crees?-**_

_**-Ya veo.- **__Si, mucha lógica…demasiada._

_**-Por cierto, por eso me alegra escuchar que vayas a divorciarte.-**_

_**-¿Qué?-**_

_¿Escuche bien? A mi parecer el hombre a mi lado está coqueteando conmigo, pero la verdad no quería hacerme ilusiones falsas, ya no. Me sentí desconcertada, y creo que eso se reflejó en mi cara. Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez fue con calidez… con sinceridad._

_Hasta ese momento, me percaté de que en realidad no lo había mirado con el suficiente detenimiento, así que lo hice, y me sorprendí. _

_Él era muy apuesto._

_Tenía cabello de un hermoso color pelirrojo, casi del color del fuego, unos hermosos ojos marrones rojizos y piel clara. Me retracto en lo de pensar que él tal vez sea psicólogo, sinceramente tiene más aspecto de modelo de revistas._

_**-Y para evitarte la pregunta: soy soltero.-**_

_Definitivamente estaba coqueteando conmigo, e inevitablemente le sonreí, no sé si por atención, o por alegría de escucharle decir esas palabras, no importaba ¿o sí? Y la verdad me sentí reconfortada con sus atenciones._

_**-Perdón, es que me sorprendes, yo… ni siquiera sé tu nombre y ya te conté toda mi patética vida.- **_

_No voy a negarlo, creo que me sentí atraída hacia aquel hombre. Ash… creo que no tengo remedio._

_**- No eres patética, solo estas pasando por un mal momento-**_

_**- Eso espero.-**_

_**-Sabes, siempre he pensado que no hay mal que por bien no venga.- **__Se puso de pie. __**- Me llamó Sasori. Y la verdad ha sido un gran placer para mí conocerte: **__**Sakura**__**.- **__Extendió su mano hacia mí._

_Menciono mi nombre casi como si de una caricia se tratase, ¿o fue mi loca imaginación?_

_**-También me da gusto haberte conocido.-**__ Era toda la verdad, después de todo, ¿Quién diablos se queda escuchando a un extraño por casi tres horas? Creo que ni yo lo haría._

_**-A lo mejor te desconcierte lo que te voy a decir, y espero no ser mal interpretado pero: ¿quieres que vayamos a mi departamento?-**_

_¡Diablos!, aun malinterpretando su proposición la respuesta seria si. Lo se… no tengo remedio._

_Tome la mano que me brindaba, y solo asentí a su ofrecimiento._

_Estaba haciendo un poco de frio cuando empezamos a caminar rumbo a su departamento, él al notarlo me puso su saco sobre los hombros, vestía traje de oficina, a lo mejor yo tenía razón de que probablemente había tenido un día pesado de trabajo, y él aquí preocupándose por una desconocida._

_A veces me pregunto si realmente existe algo llamado destino, tal vez si, y fue el que me llevo hasta Sasori. Pensando de manera coherente, no lo habría conocido ese día si las cosas no me hubieran salido tan mal al principio, suena irónico que el día más triste y el más feliz que he tenido sean en la misma fecha. Y aunque me pregunte que hubiera sido de mí, si Naruto en aquel entonces cediera a mi petición de una relación ilícita, me doy cuenta de que las cosas fueron mejor para todos como resultaron al final._

_No he vuelto a saber más de Sasuke, solo lo vi para la firma de divorcio; y me entere de que Naruto y Hinata están esperando con ansias el nacimiento de su bebé, creo que por fin he sido capaz de desearles sinceramente la felicidad que se merecen. Y en mi vida las cosas están mucho mejor, ahora que Sasori y yo pensamos en casarnos._

_Me di cuenta de mi error al buscar un amante en vez de buscar a alguien que me amara, aunque para ser sincera soy demasiado ambiciosa para conformarme, lo bueno es que tengo a los dos: el apasionado amante y el ferviente enamorado en una sola persona: en Sasori._

_Entonces creo que no soy tan patética después de todo._

**_Fin._**

* * *

**_Y hasta aki llego, ojala y este final quedara bien, y pues se aceptan criticas mas que nada si son constructivas, ya que me gustaría mejorar como redactora. _**

**_Nos vemos hasta una próxima ocasión. _**


End file.
